Regulating systems in vehicles, for example in hybrid and/or electric vehicles, standardly have sensors, e.g. pressure sensors in a hydraulic circuit. For this purpose, one, three, or five sensors are standardly used.
A basic system has for example one pressure sensor, while an expanded system has one pressure sensor in the primary circuit and one additional pressure sensor per secondary circuit. In hybrid vehicles in particular, in most cases up to five pressure sensors are used that are integrated in a common hydraulic system.
FIG. 1 shows an example of a hydraulic circuit diagram having five pressure sensors 2 PS1 through PS5. FIG. 1 shows, as an example, the hydraulic system controlled in integrated fashion by an ESP control device 4 of a vehicle.
A centrally situated pressure sensor 2 PS1 monitors the primary circuit of the hydraulic system, while four additional pressure sensors 2 PS2 through PS5 each monitor hydraulic line 6 of the individual brake cylinders, shown situated at the four wheels as an example.
The right side of the hydraulic circuit diagram of FIG. 1 includes the primary circuit of master cylinder MC1, which operates the left front wheel (LF) and the right rear wheel (RR). The left side operates the left rear wheel (LR) and the right front wheel (RF). The dot-dashed block encloses the components of ESP control device 4.
Normally, the system pressure in the brake system can be decoupled from the brake pedal, and thus from the driver's foot, and contained. This is realized via the USV (changeover valve, open in the currentless state) and the HSV (high-pressure switching valve, closed in the currentless state). A separation is brought about by closing the USV.
The brake pressure is provided through the open USV and by the open EV (inlet valve, open in the currentless state) when the brake is actuated in the brake caliper. The backflow is blocked at each wheel by the AV (outlet valve), which is closed in the currentless state. If brake pressure has to be reduced at the wheel, the AV is opened and the brake fluid flows into storage chamber Spk1 or Spk2.
Through a check valve RVR, the return pump can thereupon also again empty the storage chambers; to accomplish this, motor M, schematically shown in the center, actuates return pumps sRFP1 and sRFP2.
Chokes D1, D2, and outflow dampers AD1 and AD2, are anti-noise measures intended to disturbing pump noise during hydraulic conveying.
The balls drawn parallel to the valves represent check valves, and the lozenges with lines through them stand for sieve elements intended to prevent contamination, e.g. dirt particles, from entering into the valves.
The hydraulic circuit diagram shown as an example in FIG. 1 having five pressure sensors 2 corresponds to a currently standard maximum expansion.
FIG. 2a shows an example of a configuration of a hydraulic aggregate system having five pressure sensors 2, each having four gold contacting pads 8 or gold contacts 8a per sensor 2. FIG. 2b shows the contacting to control device 4, with in each case four gold springs 8b per pressure sensor terminal, for contacting gold pads 8a. 
Conventional pressure sensors each have four gold contactings, each having one gold pad, and use a gold spring contacting to the control device. Standardly, two contacts are used for supplying voltage to the pressure sensor, while two additional contacts form the signal line for outputting an analog pressure signal.
Conventionally, pressure sensors are wired and connected individually, so that, per pressure sensor, four pads in the sensor and four contact springs in the control device are required. As the number of sensors increases, the number of pads and springs required thus also increases proportionally. In the system shown in FIG. 1, in this way a total of 20 contact pads and 20 contact springs are used. This results in a high working outlay in the production of sensors and the control device, and is therefore a significant cost factor.